The present invention relates to a storage trunk for a truck. More particularly, the invention relates to a one-compartment or two-compartment storage trunk for a truck that provides enhanced accessibility to the inside of the trunk.
Pickup truck cross bed tool/storage boxes have been in use for many years in various shapes, sizes and materials. In general, all have a common design feature which allows the user to access the contents of the box from the top by standing at the side or climbing into the bed of the vehicle. Because of the design nature of these cross bed boxes, contents are often difficult to access because the user must reach over the higher sides of the cross bed box or climb into the rear of the vehicle to reach contents. Several prior art trunks for pickup trucks are explained below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,771 to Ingerson et al. discloses a trunk for pickup trucks having a horizontally slidable panel across the top of the trunk. The storage space of the trunk is not partitioned thus creating a disorganized mix of large and small items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,959 to King discloses a slide mount for moving a trunk to the rear of the vehicle within the bed of a pickup truck. In order to slide the trunk to the rear, the storage area of the bed should be completely cleared.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,722 to Cheney discloses a trunk having a rectangular box and a lower lid hinged on the box. An upper lid is hinged on the lower lid. The space between the lower lid and the upper lid may be used for storing slim items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,150 to Trahms discloses a trunk having a box covered with pivotable top parts to allow access into the box. The user should reach through the top parts to access contents in the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,092 to Cheney discloses a trunk having a first larger storage compartment and a second smaller storage compartment that is positioned inside the first compartment.